The Day the Demon was Controlled
by CROSSPEACE
Summary: Julius Kingsley. Just who is he? What is his connection to the Emperor and why has the Emperor himself assigned Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, to be at his side? Always. What connection do Julius and Suzaku share? Is it deeper than a tactician and the man assigned to protect him… on more levels than one?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you enjoy this fic! :) Earlier this year I had been working on one focusing on Lelouch and the gang when they were children. I worked on it in my spare time, but then had to put it aside for a couple months because I got too busy. .

Then, this whole new door opened with Julius. I just had to write a fic for it! (Hahaha!)

I am a few chapters ahead and I think, at this point, I am about halfway through now because I don't plan on making it too long. We'll see. I have a tendency to talk at length when I write.

Must work on that...

Okay, I just want to say a quick "thank you" to touchreceptors and Eggy at geassactivate on tumblr for translations and photos of the new _Akito_ movie since I have pulled part of that into this fic.  
I hope I have done well- and I hope you enjoy!

**Rated M for future chapters.**

The rhythmic clacking of the train wheels along the track became soothing. It was enough to lull a person to sleep. The railways had been improved over the years. Upgrades were continually made. It cost a fortune. Regardless, the effort paid off in terms of a more smooth, more quiet ride. Even for all the times the railways underwent reconstruction, a bit of nostalgia remained. All familiar vibration and clacking of wheels against tracks had not been annihilated. A bit of the sound and feel remained.

Of course, not all felt nostalgia, were comforted, or even had the remotest feeling of being lulled. Not all enjoyed these times.

The ride had been a long one. No. The ride _was_ a long one. Progressive. They were not close to their destination; it just came down to a matter of how long it would take from this point. They had already been on this train for more hours than Suzaku Kururugi cared to recall.

Perhaps he was restless. He was cooped up on a train that would be going full steam ahead for more than half a day. With all the improvements over the years, it was not like the old days when trains needed to stop every so often. Now, travelling more than half a day was common.

For Suzaku, who was always quite active, perhaps just walking around the train was not sufficient. Perhaps there was another reason. He was going because they had been assigned a mission. Another one. Perhaps his agitation stemmed from that.

There was still another reason that might be at the root. If Suzaku had to guess, he would point to this one as being the root, the tree, the branches, and the leaves.

The company he kept on this train. The one with whom he would be enacting the mission. The one with whom he had been assigned to carry out other missions. The one with whom he _would have had_ to share a compartment with if they were required to be on the train for that length of time.

Yes. That could most certainly be the cause.

There was nothing Suzaku could do but endure it and try not to let his companion see his true feelings. He would not understand them and they were not something Suzaku could explain. Not so that his companion could _truly_ understand. Then again, if things were different, Suzaku would not need to explain anything. His companion would know all too well his feelings.

Suzaku stared out the window along the clear hall of the train. Miles upon miles of nothing. There was a time, long ago, when Suzaku would have enjoyed standing here watching the countryside. Nature was in full bloom now. For most, it would be a rare treat to be able to cover so much land at this time of year. This year, unlike other years, nature seemed to be bursting with so much more vibrance and life.

All Suzaku could see was endless miles of nothing.

The sights before him were not pleasing to his eye. On the contrary. He hated them. They mocked him. They only served to remind him of that one special woman he lost. The wounds were still fresh upon his heart. She would have loved to see all of this. He would have loved to see these sights with her. She was lovely and vibrant, much like nature was right now.

More so than nature could ever be, yet she would not be able to see how much more lovely she was than all of these sights combined. That only made her that much more of a rare treasure.

Instead... he saw them "with"... _another_.

Suzaku bit his lip to keep from snarling. Rage began to well up inside him once again. Hatred began to consume him. However, he could hear footfalls approaching. He could not reveal these feelings to _anyone_.

Suzaku kept his face to the window until he was sure his expression was in line with his customary demenour.

"Lord Kururugi, we'll be arriving in St. Petersburg in 12 hours. How is the tactician?"

Suzaku turned to face the soldier, confident in his composure. "He's fine. He's just resting."

This train was a personal transport for royalty. Naturally, others were onboard. Soldiers and a small staff to keep the honoured person safe and to keep all running smoothly. Additionally, and most importantly, there was a personal guard a... _knight_ almost. One special person to give protection and aid to the honoured person. Then, a temporary protection force was constructed around this one cornerstone.

In this instance, that special task set above all others fell to Suzaku...

...and he hated it. Still, he was here because it was his job. Although, as much as he hated it, loathed it, _despised_ it... he would let no other take his place.

No.

He alone would see to the protection of the tactician... and, in doing so, he would see to it that the Emperor's plan... and his own... would not fail. Suzaku would let no other be as close to the tactician because Suzaku knew he would not fail, thus two merged plans of his and the Emperor's would be secure.

Granted, they might vary slightly, but the end result would be the same; and, after all, the end result is all that matters.

Suzaku did not used to think like that, Now, now he did. Someone showed him that way of thinking. No. That person _forced_ him to travel this path.

Suzaku and the soldier conversed a few more moments before the soldier excused himself and returned to his duties.

Duties.

Suzaku thought of his own. He glanced at his watch.

Yes.

It was that time again.

Suzaku returned to the compartment the tactician sat, where he waited, where he spent much of his time while on this train. He rarely emerged from this large room, which was complete with a very large map mounted upon the wall across from where the tactician sat.

The automatic door slid open as Suzaku drew near. His eyes swept the compartment out of habit, though he already had a good idea of where he would find the tactician. At least it was where he _should_ find the man at this time.

No-one was visible in the comfortable sized compartment. Even so, it did not concern Suzaku that the tactician was not where he should be, when he should be, doing what he should be at this time. Suzaku's eyes rested on the items on the table. Not a single word, such as "Excellent", even entered Suzaku's mind. Seeing this was merely what he expected to see and what he _should_ see at this time. No words of satisfaction or of confirming all was proceeding as dictated came forth as though his very mind and soul had been injected with a numbing agent.

Suzaku could not see the man until he drew closer to the table by the window. The tactician with silky jet black hair and penetrating amethyst eyes was doing it again, right on time, just like a good boy, just like a conquered slave... just like a _controlled demon_.

The tactician sat in a cushioned seat lit by the glow of the sun, his black and gold cape carelessly draped over the back of the seat. On the table before the tactician lay a bottle, the remaining contents spilled onto the table. The liquid pooled near the mouth of the bottle. Even though liquid had been wasted, Suzaku could tell by the amount that enough had been consumed.

It was common for some of it to be wasted. More was given to the tactician for the very reason some of it would be wasted. This was the result of the effect of the tactician's "medicine". Being unable to continue to hold the bottle, the way it made him feel, the other effects- all of it was quite normal.

This "medicine"... Yes...

One of Suzaku's roles in staying so close to the tactician, one of the core reasons he would allow no other to take his place, was to make certain the medicine was taken timely every single day.

A feverishly shaking pale hand reached up toward Suzaku.

"Suzaku… Please… give me water… I'm begging you, water… water… water…"

Suzaku made a sound in line with his irritated mood. It was a bit reckless to do this simply because he might accidentally do it when the situation was normal. Right now, it did not matter. The dark haired teenager was in no frame of mind to process the sound he made.

Suzaku glared at the several month younger man in contempt. The request irritated him, though it was hardly unexpected. On the contrary. It was common; yet, Suzaku had not gotten used to it. He would not. Ever. The rage flaming within his heart would not permit as much.

Of course, there was, oddly enough, another reason this situation, which repeated itself over and over, rubbed him the wrong way. It was the sight of the one who currently had foggy amethyst eyes. The sight before him agitated him more than when the man was in his normal capacity.

The tactician sat slumped against the side of the chair, his shaking hand reaching up for the water for which he begged. He begged and begged for it, yet, despite the begging, there was a part of him that expected the beg to be met with the object of his begging.

Suzaku stared down at him, not making a move to indulge the request. The tactician cradled the side of his face near the window. His face might have been pressed against the armrest of the chair had it not been for his hand. This was yet another sight which was commonplace: cradling his face, trying to soothe the inner trembling and inexpressible odd sensations within his mind, his head- slowly spreading through his whole body, yet originating from his head.

Suzaku could not see his eye, as he could most times, but he did not have to look to know it was foggy and desperate. It _always_ was at these times. Yes. _It_. One eye. The other was covered by a blue and black jewel-adorned eyepatch. The tactician never removed it in public... not without... _purpose_.

The tactician's whole body quivered. The amethyst jewel dangling from the eyepatch trembled from the involuntary movement. At these times, the tactician's body always shook, his movements were always awkward.

Suzaku glared at the tactician.

_Lelouch..._

Suzaku clenched his teeth as he glared at the black haired boy he had once called "friend", the one he had fought as a child, the one with whom a seemingly unbreakable bond had been forged through those fights... and the other things which occurred that special summer. Suzaku glared at the one who had saved him, both socially by asking Milly Ashford to let him join the student council and physically after he had been arrested for Prince Clovis' murder... The murder which forever stained Lelouch's hands with blood, the murder by which he lost his blood innocence.

Suzaku glared down at the one he wanted nothing more than to murder with his own two hands because he was the one who robbed Euphemia of her life. Lelouch's half sister.

Suzaku could claim it was justice all he wanted. Lelouch had taken an innocent life, therefore he deserved death. It was that simple. If Suzaku were to kill him, it would be justice. It would also be justice, more so, if the Emperor were to issue the order. The death sentence would then be coming from the highest authority in all the land.

Suzaku would simply be obeying the order. The order he _longed_ to carry out.

That was the very point Suzaku would not dwell upon.

His blood lust.

He cared not that he wanted Lelouch to pay- justice or not. He cared not that his motives were not entirely pure in his quest to bring Lelouch to justice. He could use all the right words in his head, he could spout words of justice all he wanted. Yet, in his heart he knew he just wanted revenge. Yes, there was a part of him that truly desired justice.

However, at this point in time, it was severely overshadowed by his yearning for revenge, for Lelouch's blood to be upon his own hands, for Lelouch to pay for his crime with his very life.

Lelouch would not be able to atone for his crime by forfeiting his life... but at least he would _pay_.

As Suzaku glared down at the boy with whom he had once forged a deep friendship out of trial and hardship, he did not have to wonder how he got into the repulsive task of guarding the very life he wanted nothing more than to take. He knew exactly how it happened. More than that, he remembered every detail of how this situation came to be reality. Rather, he could not forget.

What do you think of the first chapter? Please let me know! I want all your thoughts- good or bad! Please review!

...Let me know you are there...

^u^


	2. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving!

Here you go! I serve to you the second chapter! Feast your eyes upon it and enjoy!

Ha ha ha! Okay, enough lousy stabs at holiday humour.

Now, as was set up at the end of Chapter 1, we go back to the circumstances Suzaku could not forget which led him to working with the one he came to hate the most.

Thank you for waiting and now please enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Yes. I am Zero. The leader of the Black Knights and the one who holds the entire world in his hands."

Lelouch softly spoke those words in the ruins on Kamine Island. He never once relinquished the arrogance despite the fact his mask had been severed by a single, accurately fired bullet. Nor was he unnerved by the fact that Suzaku Kururugi stood before him and Kallen Kozuki was too conflicted to be of use to him, too conflicted by the true identity of her hero... of the one she had a crush upon... A crush which had morphed into love at some point before she even realized it.

She almost idolized Zero, then to find out the one she looked up to was the slacker from her school? Him? All along? She would not rush to his defense.

Defend him against no ordinary man. Defend him against the young man who was "just not normal". Those had been the words Lelouch used to describe Suzaku as he would shake his head. That had been when they were friends.

Lelouch witnessed well his strength and agility. Now, Suzaku stood before him as an enemy.

Lelouch stood alone with only a gun to protect him. Yet, that smug grin did not falter from his face. Against a man like Suzaku a hand gun at this distance meant little. Yes, he had one other object that might be of aid... and a deal which might be struck between him and Suzaku which may lead to a temporary truce. Still, against a man who had more muscle than brains, arguments of logic did not always produce the desired result.

Hold the world in his hands? He was up against insurmountable odds by the name of Suzaku Kururgi and no-one was there to help him, yet he could make such a boast?

It was not self-confidence, a plan, or even that he had a solid grip on reality.

It was arrogance.

Few words were exchanged after that. Before long, something happened Suzaku never would have thought possible... not before Euphy was gunned down... not before he lost all sense of following the rules and was just out for blood.

Suzaku never would have thought that he would turn a gun on Lelouch, that he would want to _kill_ Lelouch. However, that was exactly what happened. Both he and Lelouch had drawn guns at one another and were shouting one another's name.

_BANG!_

Simultaneously, two bullets shot out of the barrels of the guns. One caused Lelouch to drop his gun, his hand having been grazed by the bullet; the other would have caused Suzaku's death had he not moved his head to the side at the last possible second. The only damage to him came not to his person, but to his ear piece. His means of communication with others had been shattered to pieces, but that did not matter.

Only one thing did.

Suzaku sprang into action. Lelouch barely had time to try to shield his face before Suzaku was upon him, letting lose a furious spinning kick. The weaker boy was down in a moment. Before he could even get to his knees, Suzaku had him pinned down- and a gun in his hand, pointed back at Kallen, though he did not take his eyes away from the true target.

Kallen had called out Zero's name when he was pinned down, but Suzaku corrected her, having a strong suspicion what her reaction would be- and thus making it safe for him to not take his eyes away from Lelouch.

Beyond that... he would be able to hear Kallen approach should his guess be incorrect, and with his speed and agility, she could do him no harm.

"It's Lelouch, Kallen. Not Zero. _It's Lelouch_." Venom almost dripped from Suzaku's words. The one who donned the mask of Zero, the one who had shaken the world, tipped it into chaos, then sat back and congratulated himself, the one who had murdered Euphy was none other than the one who he used to call "friend".

The one who had once _dared_ to call him "friend".

The one Suzaku thought he knew.

Kallen made a noise. She was fighting back the tears. Unsuccessfully. She burst into tears and ran away. She did not flee; she only ran from the hurt and confusion. In doing so, though, Lelouch was truly left alone with the only one he could truly never win against.

His gun was gone, the liquid sakuradite had been ripped off, and Suzaku would not tell Lelouch who told him about Geass- even if that person was the one who abducted Nunnally. Yet, Lelouch did not beg for pardon, he did not plead with Suzaku, he did not even make one last attempt to coax Suzaku into calling a truce so they could save Nunnally. No. That was what triggered them pointing guns at one another, that was what triggered them _shooting_ at one another.

Suzaku's words hurt Lelouch more deeply than he would have ever imagined. The one he used to consider his friend would not look past an event that could not be changed so that they could try to prevent another death. Suzaku had said he was done with them being able to accomplish anything when they worked together. He had said he would take care of Nunnally... and that Lelouch's very existence was a mistake... that he never should have been born.

If Lelouch had been asked when he woke up that morning if those words of Suzaku's would impact him so deeply, he would have scoffed at the notion. For one thing, he would not have believed anything could happen that would make Suzaku say such things, _feel_ such things, but he also would not have thought he would be in a position where he would be desperately reaching out for help... and to instead hear those words.

Perhaps that was all it was: the deep hurt within his heart was only because his first true friend had rejected him, had refused him help when it meant endangering another... endangering _Nunnally_.

Perhaps, though... the hurt also stemmed... from something deeper.

Regardless, Lelouch hid all the pain- emotional and physical- he felt as he stared up at the boy sitting on top of him. He smirked.

Suzaku... Suzaku stared down at him with eyes colder than freezing wind.

"Lelouch, this is the end of you."

As was natural, Lelouch resisted being arrested. He knew he could not win against Suzaku when it was a test of strength, but he had to _try_. The Black Rebellion would fall apart without his leadership.

No.

It was not the Rebellion he cared about now.

It was Nunnally.

If the Rebellion failed now, they could just regroup and attack again to take that first step in obliterating Britannia. However, if he were to lose Nunnally, what would be the point? He was doing this for his sister, to create a gentler world. She was the one he needed. For all that had been sacrificed... including Euphy... Nunnally's safety _needed_ to be ensured.

Because of this, he _had_ to fight a battle against Suzaku's strength he knew he would not win.

"Suzaku, Suzaku, please, listen to me," Lelouch began, begging his former friend. He despised the idea of begging the one who was in the process of dragging him before the Emperor, but, but this was for _Nunnally_.

Suzaku's ice-hard eyes remained dead ahead as he dragged Lelouch along the familiar corridor in the palace... the one Lelouch used to walk along so many years ago... when he was a prince here in Britannia.

Lelouch had fought and struggled as Suzaku bound his arms behind his back as he lay there, face down on the hard floor in the ruins on Kamine Island. For just a moment, Lelouch had broken the lull in their fight with an unexpected burst of energy to beat Suzaku back.

It had not worked in the slightest. Lelouch had been able to tell Suzaku had not expected him to suddenly fight back. Maybe because of the smug expression Lelouch had extended. Perhaps because Suzaku was the one who held the gun- and who had the weaker boy beneath his body. Perhaps because he knew Lelouch knew a contest of physical might between the two of them could only end one way.

Yet, only a moment after Suzaku told him this was the end of him, Lelouch sprang into action. It was not for his own sake he needed Suzaku to be wrong... but for Nunnally. He _had_ to be sure the one his world revolved around, the one he had spilled so much blood for, would not now be lost.

However, the seconds of the resistance could be counted on one hand. While Suzaku was not expecting Lelouch to lash out, with his swift reflexes and overwhelming strength, it took little time or effort for Suzaku to put an decisive end to the resistance. Lelouch barely knew what happened before he was thrown over onto his face. A humiliating position.

As he wriggled furiously to break free of Suzaku, he wondered if he made more of a mistake than he initially thought. It was not that he actually expected to be able to get away from Suzaku. No. Not with Suzaku's speed. Even if Lelouch managed to hit Suzaku off of him, Suzaku would be on top of him again before he got to a crouching position, let alone to his feet. The chances of him being able to run anywhere grew even dimmer until they became nonexistent that he would be able to run to some safe place before he would be overtaken by the unnaturally fast teenager.

Lelouch briefly wondered if he had done himself more damage than good in at least _trying_. Suzaku was treating him even more roughly now. Beyond that aspect, was there any chance Suzaku would have taken him prisoner _not_ bound? Was he being bound because Suzaku did not want to have to deal with him trying to get away? If he had acted submissive, would he have found an opportunity to get away from Suzaku?

Lelouch almost mentally kicked himself for not thinking through the situation well enough. How stupid. How unlike him. However, Lelouch then realized he did not truly have anything to regret in the action. Yes, Suzaku might treat him more roughly, but he had not lost a chance to rescue his sister.

Lelouch knew there was no way Suzaku would not have bound him before leaving this island. He also knew there was no way he would have been able to convince Suzaku to not bind him. Suzaku... was filled with too much hatred. Euphy just died, Euphy was just murdered. By _him_. No. Suzaku would not have not bound him and would not have granted a request to not be brought bound.

Lelouch was just glad no-one else had been here to witness him so easily defeated, so easily flipped over, so...

With nothing left to lose, Lelouch struggled against the arms he had never really noticed before were scarily like steel. Lelouch continued to wriggle as much as he could while being brought him to the Lancelot on Kamine Island. He had hoped to break free... somehow. Suzaku was taking him away from his sister. He _needed_ to reach Nunnally. He _had_ to save his sister.

It failed. His words fell on deaf ears. Suzaku threw him into the cockpit of the Lancelot. He was using excessive force. Lelouch knew it. Part of it was because he murdered the woman Suzaku loved, and Lelouch knew part of it stemmed from Lelouch struggling against him while also repeating how he had to get to Nunnally, for Suzaku to release him. Suzaku no longer replied to such things, but they were surely working his nerves.

Clearly, it infuriated Suzaku to have to keep listening to Lelouch's desire to save his sister when he had just killed one of his other sisters. A sweet, gentle, loving sister who was only trying to do good, who was only trying to help people, who was... Suzaku's _light_.

Any extra pain he could inflict on Lelouch without dropping everything and just beating him outright was a small form of release for him. Lelouch knew that. He also knew Suzaku would not suddenly start beating him. Not yet. He was the prize being brought before the Emperor. After that, his fate would be up to his father.

Because of this, until that time, _now_ was when he had to do what little he could to get away or to convince Suzaku to help him temporarily.

Crammed in the cockpit with Suzaku, Lelouch kept at it. He tried to work the cord binding his wrists. It was some makeshift binding; Lelouch could tell that much. There was nowhere for him to go if he were able to free himself, but it was a first step. Yet, it failed. Well, getting free failed. If the object was to put Suzaku in a more foul mood, it was a stellar success. Suzaku's jaw tensed the more he had to hear Lelouch's voice, the more he had to hear Lelouch's words.

By the time they reached the palace in Britannia, the place Lelouch knew, though had not seen in so very long, all he had accomplished was to make Suzaku look as though he wanted to throw Lelouch out of the Lancelot. Lelouch was sure Suzaku would not have batted an eye at pushing his former friend to fall to his death.

The only thing that kept him alive was Suzaku's desire to bring him alive to the Emperor. It was Suzaku's desire to _use_ him that kept him alive. In that regard, he was no different than the Emperor. The Emperor used him and Nunnally, too.

Was all Lelouch good for was to be repeatedly used for others gain?

Lelouch knew Suzaku had no problem killing him, he knew Suzaku _wanted_ to kill him. Perhaps he did not want to bring the lifeless body of Zero to the Emperor. After all, Zero was Lelouch, was the son of the Emperor, was once a prince. Perhaps he felt he would be overstepping a line should he take that much liberty when he could easily overpower Lelouch and take him in alive.

Perhaps he himself sought Lelouch's death, yet did not want to make that call when he could use Lelouch to advance his own career. If the Emperor wanted him executed, Suzaku would be more than willing to carry out that command. Otherwise, if he killed Lelouch, he might jeopardize his request being granted. The Emperor may want him alive for some reason.

In order to not lose what he could so easily gain as long as he stepped correctly, Suzaku put up with Lelouch's insensitivity about Euphy's death.

Before Suzaku opened the cockpit of the Lancelot, he shoved an object over Lelouch's head.

"Ahg!" Lelouch had not been able to stop the short cry of pain. Suzaku had done it so quickly Lelouch had not seen it coming. Lelouch did not know what it was, but it was a hard object that concealed his identity, yet still allowed him to see well enough out of the many small holes.

The act was done with entirely more force than necessary. Again, it was just Suzaku taking out some frustration. Lelouch knew he wanted to do more to make him shut up- starting with hitting him a few times. He resisted, though. Most likely to bring him before the Emperor relatively unharmed.

What would happen to Lelouch _after_ the Emperor dictated his fate. Well... that was up in the air. Again, Suzaku did not want to damage him too much before he could bring the prize before the Emperor.

That was what Lelouch assumed. He also figured the assumption was more like an accurate deduction.

Suzaku brought Lelouch, brought Zero, out of the cockpit and to a specific place within the palace. Lelouch wondered how Suzaku knew where to go, but he knew this _would have_ been excellent. He was, more or less, on his playing field now. He grew up here. He knew this place. If he had been able to liberate himself, he would only have to get away from Suzaku, and he could slip away. He knew this place far better than Suzaku.

He was still bound tightly, though.

Still, Lelouch tried to work out a plan to break away, where to go quickly so Suzaku would not catch up with him, then how to get away since the entire palace would be against him. Even so, he could do it. He just needed to get away.

Even as Lelouch repeated all that he had said in the cockpit while his mind tried to devise a plan, a second voice inside his head told him Suzaku must have suspected he would try to get away now that he was in a familiar place. Lelouch's reasoning for this was simple: Suzaku tightened his grip on his arm.

Lelouch was careful to not speak within earshot of others. He could not let others hear about Nunnally or that he was trying to get Suzaku to help, to call a truce. It might actually be worse for Nunnally and he did not want others to be able to cite Suzaku not giving in to the terrorist's pleas. It would only make Suzaku look that much better.

Few prison uniforms were kept at the palace. The ones that were here were more like restraints one would find in a mental institution. A man, a soldier, met Suzaku in the hall.

"You captured Zero," the soldier observed. He did not sound surprized. Lelouch knew this must have meant Suzaku called in the capture when they had been flying here in the Lancelot. He must have used another means of communication than to speak to the people here. The soldier might have been slightly impressed an Eleven brought the rebel leader here. He might have been slightly impressed Zero had not escaped. However, he was by no means surprized at Zero's capture.

"That's right," Suzaku replied.

A shiver ran down Lelouch's spine. For some reason, he had not noticed until just now how much Suzaku's voice had changed. Perhaps, too, Lelouch was beginning to get one of the worst impressions he had ever had before.

No.

It was more than an impression. It was cold hard fact setting into his brain.

He was not going to be able to change Suzaku's mind and he was going to be brought before his father... without even knowing his little sister was safe. All this. For her. Now... to know he might have lost her and his fate... well... Unless his father could use him, his last act of "usefulness" would be in advancing his captor and former friend's career.

Without being of use to the Emperor, he would be executed.

Lelouch vi Britannia, according to the records, had died years ago. So what if a mere student named Lelouch Lamprouge should be counted among the dead in the Black Rebellion? It would mean nothing to practically everyone... and those who would care, like Suzaku, would not care out of grief. Far from it.

Zero, Lelouch, gulped, though his ascot hid his body betraying the fear swelling inside him.

_This is it. This is _**_really_**_ it. If I can't convince Suzaku to... Then I... Then Nunnally might..._

Might what?! ...Oh, wait, we already know what could happen...

Anyway! There is more coming for the back story behind Suzaku working with "Julius". Please keep reading...and review! :D

Let me know your thoughts! I love to read them! =^_^=


	3. Chapter 4

Hello, once again!

I don't know if you open your gifts on Christmas Eve, or if you wait to open them Christmas Day. I have always been in the group which opens one gift on Christmas Eve. Either way, here is my gift to you: the next chapter!

Before we get into it (assuming you don't just skip over my rambling) I must give an apology to those of you who were sent a notification when Chapter 2 was posted. See, I used to get notifications from Fanfic, then the emails stopped. For a while I could not figure out what happened. Well, a little while after I posted Chapter 2 I found the emails from Fanfic in the Spam section. Evidently, when the email account changed format, it started sending emails from here to Spam.

The point to that, I suppose, was that I found the post notifications. Yes, plural, as those of you who were sent emails know. I'm sorry that it said I posted Chapter 2 and 3 when it was only 2. That was just me trying to figure out how to post the next chapter. It took just under an hour for me to figure it out, but I finally did this, did that and it worked.

I do apologize that you saw notifications for two chapters, then for there to only be one. Please bear with me as I try to figure out how all this works! ;^^

Also, I have made this chapter slightly longer, so I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3

"Bring him this way," the soldier said.

Without another word the soldier turned on his heel and began leading the way. Without a seconds delay, proving there was no sign of Suzaku doubting his resolve to turn Lelouch in to the Emperor, proving he would not even consider delaying it for Nunnally's sake, Suzaku stepped right after the soldier, bringing his prisoner with him. Suzaku's swiftness, moreover, revealed his _eagerness_ to turn in his best friend.

...No.

His eagerness to turn in Euphy's _murderer_.

Lelouch felt his heart sink to his stomach. While his head had already been telling him Suzaku was not even considering his request, while his mounting fear was drilling that fact into him at an alarming rate, somehow... there had been a part of him that still clung to the notion he could persuade Suzaku to join him temporarily.

He had been thinking more along the lines of how it could profit Suzaku, since begging for Nunnally's sake was not working. Now, all his ideas, all his thoughts... failed him when he needed them most. He had only been able to come up with a few weak points. Really, bringing such a bothersome terrorist before the Emperor... and to have it be a former prince of his own country... that was major. The Emperor was sure to reward him well.

It was not that Lelouch thought he could top a reward the Emperor could provide, but he thought he would be able to give Suzaku enough of a reason to wait to bring him in until Nunnally was secure. Lelouch was beginning now, more than ever, to hate himself for all the lies he had told.

If he had not told so many, Suzaku might have believed him if he said he would not run after they secured Nunnally. Now... Suzaku would just think he was trying to employ a plan to escape.

Now, more than ever, as Lelouch was brought along a very specific path, he felt the weight of the situation... and how little he could truly do about it.

_It can't end this way! It _**_can't! ...Nunnally!_**

"In here," the soldier finally said, stopping before a certain door. This corridor, like all the others they had taken to reach this point, were free of other people. Was this normal? Or had people been instructed to keep away because Zero was being brought here?

If Lelouch had been able to free himself, this should have provided an excellent opportunity: fewer people who might seize him before he reached an escape route. People may have been ordered to keep away so that Zero could not use one of them as a hostage should he break free.

Did that make sense? Really?

Lelouch doubted it. Not that it mattered. He had not been able to loosen the binds. Like this, there was absolutely no way he could break away from Suzaku. Of course... the absence of people or a plethora of people would have made no difference.

Only one person would need to go after Lelouch to catch him.

Suzaku.

Frankly, the chance of getting away by dashing to a room or _something_ was next to, well...

The one word which came to mind was sick irony.

_Zero_.

Without an aid of some sort, a gas, a powder- something- Lelouch running from the same point as Suzaku... Suzaku would catch up to him like _that_. Lelouch already knew he had been a bit delusional to think he could get away from Suzaku. Perhaps that was why he persisted in trying to convince Suzaku.

Talking was one of his strong suits.

Usually.

It had never failed so miserably before.

Now, now not only would he pay the price, but Nunnally might as well.

Suzaku, cold and hardened at the betrayal he felt at the hands of his once-best-friend and from the woman he loved dying right before him and nothing he could do to stop it, did not thank the soldier as he wrenched at Lelouch's arm and brought him into the vacant room.

The soldier shut the door behind them. Lelouch could hear his steps dimming. It was clear to him now that specific orders had been issued for privacy. Only a select few were to know Zero's true identity. Who those people were and how long the secrecy would last remained to be seen. However, this act confirmed it. Orders had been issued. Lelouch felt certain it would have been from his own father. The Emperor himself.

Suzaku did not even attempt to be careful as he shoved Lelouch forward. Lelouch rammed into the table. The point of impact hurt, but Lelouch bit back the sudden jolt pain. He was at odds with himself. He did not want to appear any weaker than he already did, but at the same time, his begging and pleading contradicted that. He knew if he showed pain, Suzaku would have no compassion on him. That was even more of a reason to mask it. If looking pathetic would not help him convince Suzaku to have a temporary truce with him, then he did not want to allow Suzaku the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

Just like he could not stand another reaction Suzaku may have: to be disgusted at Lelouch's weakness. His rage might be fueled that such a man still had the power to rob his light of her life.

At the same time, for Nunnally's sake, he felt he needed to beg... That pride had to be forsaken... just temporarily... For his sister...

Only a moment after Lelouch contacted the table the object covering his head was ripped off. He ignored the pain because, in the next instant, he felt his wrists being released. For a fleeting moment, Lelouch thought "Is the door unlocked?!". For just a moment, escaping crossed his mind.

_No. It would never work_, Lelouch thought, frustrated and disheartened, in the next moment. _If Suzaku is untying me, it means the door must be locked so I won't escape. I didn't hear it lock, though... No. No, I know better. Suzaku does not want me to get away. He wants to me to pay. He wants _**_Zero_**_ to pay for Euphy's death. I doubt Suzaku would be confident enough in his own ability, and the fact that I am in the palace, surrounded by people who would not think twice about shooting to kill me should they see me fleeing, to risk not having the door locked, or some other hindrance in place, to stop Zero from getting away now that he has me. I-_

"Agh!"

Lelouch let out a cry, not expecting to have been thrown to the hard floor. He barely had time to process he was on the floor before hands were on his body, rolling him onto his back. It did not hurt much at all this time, since he was already on the floor. However, Lelouch strongly suspected Suzaku _wanted_ the force he used to roll Lelouch onto his back to hurt.

He saw only a flash of darkened emeralds before his clothes were being torn off.

"Suzaku!"

Lelouch called out in surprize before he could hold it inside. The shock of Suzaku stripping him- and using such force- caught him off guard a moment. He knew now that it should not have. Now that he was a prisoner, not only would he need to be made to wear a prison uniform, but Suzaku's aggression was no different than it had been all along: he did what he needed with excessive force to compensate just a little for not being able to do to Lelouch what he _really_ wanted to do.

As the buttons of Lelouch's shirt went flying, he disregarded them. The time was drawing alarmingly swift when he would be brought before the Emperor... when it would be too late for him to know for certain his little sister was safe.

"Suzaku! Suzaku, please, listen to me! I _know_ that if we just do this, it won't take long to rescue Nunnally!"

Lelouch was careful not to mention working together. Suzaku already made it quite clear when they were not Kamine island that he was done with them working together. Yes, essentially, that is what they would be doing, but Lelouch's attempt to rekindle a few of those old emotions of the past backfired horribly. Lelouch using words that were once fine, which once held meaning... had only angered Suzaku.

Lelouch continued pleading to an unresponsive Suzaku. Perhaps that was not quite accurate. His response was not one of words, but of actions... and his actions spoke volumes. He did not pause, he did not slow down as Lelouch made what felt like his last plea- and soon would be his last plea. If anything, he sped up and he used more force and he was more rough with each movement he made.

It was not a speed from sentiment getting to him, or pity, or anything that could be of use to Lelouch. He was not hurrying to get Lelouch bound in the prison uniform because he feared he would go along with Lelouch. Quite the opposite. He steadily grew more and more agitated. He was trying to get through it quickly so he would not have his ears pained any longer.

Having his _heart_ repeatedly wounded by having to constantly endure the words and the very voice of the one who gunned down the one woman who truly understood him.

Despite all the pleading and attempted bargaining Lelouch did, Suzaku was not shifting, he was not giving in to Lelouch. He was not even acknowledging Lelouch with words.

Lelouch knew the longer he could not get Suzaku to help him, the more Suzaku was giving ample opportunity to the one who abducted Nunnally to... to...

The longer Suzaku was only focused on getting Lelouch brought before the Emperor... It only meant he was disregarding Nunnally's safety. As much as that disgusted and angered Lelouch, he still needed Suzaku's help.

Yet, fear for his sister's safety suddenly made Lelouch's temper flare. "Will you let Nunnally pay the price because of your pride?!"

Faster than any time in the past- even when they were children and Suzaku was much more violent- Suzaku's temper flared. In the next instant, he struck Lelouch, knocking his face to the side. It stung and throbbed in pain where Suzaku backhanded him. Tears stung his eyes; his only consolation was that he had been able to bite back most of the pained sound he made.

He also knew, somehow, he would have to be more careful. Not only had he driven Suzaku to hit him, but he increased Suzaku's anger tenfold. His outburst did not make Suzaku realize what he was doing- _who_ he was jeopardizing; instead, Lelouch's careless loss of his temper may have just ensured Suzaku would not call a truce long enough to rescue Nunnally...

...Not that Lelouch had been getting Suzaku inclined in that direction...

"Look who's talking about pride!" Suzaku roared, his eyes burning with hot tears of hatred, betrayal, and anguish. "What about you?! The world was turned upside down because of your ego and your pride! Euphy was _murdered_ because of your pride! _You_ murdered Euphy because of your pride! Because you would not join her! Because you wanted things done your way!

"Lelouch, she was your own _sister_!"

Suzaku struck Lelouch hard, again. Lelouch could not hold in the immediate cry of pain which followed.

It was clear Suzaku was trying to hold himself back from beating Lelouch right here and now, but was having increasing difficulty.

Then, it happened.

Suzaku's fingers were suddenly clutched around Lelouch's neck. Constricting.

"Ag-! Su-Suza... Suza-agn... Suza... ku!" Lelouch choked out. His hands temporarily unbound, he tried to pry Suzaku's hands from around him, he tried using his body weight to throw Suzaku off of him- or at least get him off balance enough so Lelouch would have better leverage, he tried hitting Suzaku away. Nothing worked. Under normal circumstances he would not have had enough strength to do any of those things.

Now, he was facing a lack of oxygen and an enraged man who _wanted_ his death.

"Su... za..."

Strength swiftly slipped from Lelouch's hands. His body had long since ceased attempting to heave the older boy off of him. Inhaling any breath he could, he soon found it was not nearly enough. A steadily growing blackness began to cloud his vision. His ragged breath sounded foreign to his own ears.

"Su..."

Lelouch could barely make any sound emerge from his constricted throat. His fingers lay lightly upon the aggressor's hands, lacking the strength to even curl his fingers around the death gripping his throat.

The face of hatred above him... grew blurry. Was it Suzaku? Or... was it a monster? Lelouch could no longer tell. The face... the face shrouded in darkness. Logic told him it was Suzaku. It _had been_ Suzaku. Yet...

Either way, it mattered little. No. It did not matter at all.

This force, this _power,_ on top of him, this power which was robbing him of his very existence... was too great for him to contend against.

The world around Lelouch was rapidly fading. Yet, in the approaching consuming darkness, a clear thought came to him. A single word.

Nunnally.

Here. Right now, he would be leaving behind the one most precious to him in all the world. There was... nothing he could do to prevent it. He had done all he could, yet, it was not enough. His own strength was not enough. His own strength was not sufficient.

If Lelouch had the mental power left, he would have despised Suzaku for being unnaturally strong. He would have despised himself for letting down his guard on Kamine Island when he reached out to Suzaku for help to save the only girl for whom he would sacrifice his very life.

Yet, he would have despised nothing more than... his own weakness.

Suddenly, Lelouch found himself weakly gasping in air between equally weak coughs. The tightness draining him of his existence had lifted. Lelouch was only half aware of being moved around as Suzaku finished stripping him of his clothes. By the time Suzaku began to dress him in the white and black prison uniform, Lelouch was breathing easier. His vision was returning, though he still felt drained.

Quite drained. His underwear being the only garment keeping him from laying naked before Suzaku, strength to move, strength to resist, strength to even utter a sound had yet to return to him.

Lelouch gave Suzaku no resistance as he was clothed in the prison uniform, as though he were an obedient dog...

...A subdued, whipped dog might be a more accurate description.

Clearly, Suzaku had an ulterior motive for agreeing to do this part of the job himself...

...Others usually changing prisoners into the binding clothes, but because Suzaku had to keep Zero's identity a secret he did it himself... _and_ to work out a bit more agitation.

Although... perhaps... Lelouch brought this part onto himself. Suzaku might have _wanted_ to beat Lelouch severely, but he restrained himself. However... Lelouch's careless words momentarily broke what little grip Suzaku had over himself.

The long sleeves of the uniform wrapped around to the front, ensuring Lelouch could not use his hands. Above him, Suzaku now towered over him. He stood erect, glaring down at Lelouch. Meanwhile, Lelouch lay at his feet, slowly regaining his strength.

It was a sort of an awful deja vú. In the past, so very many years ago, he had been at Suzaku's feet, unable to move. That time, the wind had been knocked out of him. It was when they first met... and Suzaku attacked him.

He once thought... that was all behind them, that the scene would never repeat itself...

...but he was wrong. Terribly wrong.

At the time when Lelouch needed Suzaku more than ever... for Nunnally's sake... he was Lelouch's worst enemy.

Lelouch was not sure how long Suzaku gave him to recover, but by the time Suzaku seized him and yanked him to his feet, he was feeling almost completely like himself again.

Suzaku pulled him out of the room, his hand clamped around Lelouch's weak arm. By orders, the hall remained clear of people.

Once again, this drove home what was happening. Once again, Lelouch felt compelled to reach out to Suzaku for help... for Nunnally's sake.

"Suzaku, please listen! Nunnally is in _trouble_! She needs help!" Lelouch began, being careful not to say words or phrases like "killed" or "needs our help". It would only bring up more bad blood if Lelouch voiced in that fashion his desire to not have one sister killed after he just murdered another of his sisters. He also had to be careful to dance around the phrasing of them working together... after how clear Suzaku made it that he was through with that...

"It won't take long! I know it won't! It needs to be done _now_! She needs help _now_! Just need to go rescue her and then can pick up from where left off!"

It was terribly awkward to form a sentence without pronouns. He also did not fancy leaving it up to Suzaku's determination about who was going to rescue Nunnally. Lelouch wanted to secure her safety. She was his little sister. He _wanted_ Suzaku's help. They really were an invincible team. However, Lelouch did not care if Suzaku were there so much as he himself needed to be there to save his sister.

However, silence, a rebuke, or a sudden agreement were not the first reply he received.

A hand suddenly contacted his face. In that moment, he suddenly felt like Suzaku when he had been arrested for Clovis' murder. Lelouch saw it on the news. Suzaku had been trying to reason with the soldiers guarding him... and was hit because of it.

Suzaku had replicated the scene... only he was the one in authority now.

Lelouch also knew there would be no-one who would come to his rescue. Unlike Suzaku had been... Lelouch was on his own.

"How dare you try to use a plan like that to escape!" Suzaku bit in a venomous whisper. "I won't let you try to use Nunnally as your scapegoat. Going to rescue her... and in the process, you slip away. Nice plan. Very convenient. Playing on my feelings for Nunnally. However, it won't work, Lelouch."

"Suzaku! Listen to me! I have no such plan! I only want to know Nunnally is safe!" Lelouch stopped just short of saying "Please believe me". That would only rile Suzaku more. If Lelouch stood any chance of convincing Suzaku, it would be in not making him more angry.

Although, the prospect of changing his mind was grim.

"Then know this: what I said on Kamine Island holds true. _I_ will take care of Nunnally."

"Suza-"

"That is _all_ you need to know."

Suzaku kept his burning eyes on the path straight ahead, not sparing Lelouch so much as a glance. Lelouch knew by looking at him it was not because he was getting through to Suzaku. He knew it was not because Suzaku's resolve was waning and he needed to prevent himself from caving, so steeled himself against looking at Lelouch until they were before the Emperor- at a time when it would be too late to turn around.

No. Lelouch could see it in Suzaku's eyes. He was not even glancing at Lelouch so the urge to strike him again would not swell to the point he acted before he thought.

Perhaps he did not want to present Lelouch too badly damaged. A faint trace of the two times he already struck Lelouch still tinged the pale boy's soft cheek. Maybe, until he knew the Emperor's plans for Lelouch, what sentence would befall him, he did not want to overstep his bounds.

Lelouch was not a prince by name any longer, but his blood was still that of royalty, plus, Suzaku was an Eleven... even if he was a full Knight now, in rank and in name.

_Damn it! If I just hadn't told so many lies, Suzaku might have believed me if I said I wouldn't run after we secured Nunnally! No... If I hadn't become like Mao, if my _Geass_ hadn't... That stupid example I used with Euphy... If I just hadn't..._

_Now... _of course_ Suzaku is just going to think I am trying to employ a plan to escape!_

Mercilessly, Suzaku pressed onward. Lelouch put up more resistance the closer they drew to... _there_. He knew where they were going. It had been a long time since he walked these corridors, but he still remembered them. He knew where Suzaku was bringing him...

Lelouch hastened to change Suzaku's mind. The more Suzaku would not even respond, the more he forced Lelouch along the path that gave the increasing feeling of being led to his execution, the more Lelouch hated himself for wasting his Geass on Suzaku already. He could use it on a person but once. He had already used it on Suzaku.

At the time, he had not wanted his first friend to die. Suzaku was willing to give his life so that Britannia could put an end to Zero. More than his own life, he did not want Suzaku to be caught up in it. He wanted Suzaku to be safe. He did not want Suzaku to pay the price because of Lelouch's action. He wanted Suzaku to live.

Now, Lelouch regretted that act.

Still... as much as Suzaku's presence, as much as Suzaku's very life, was now getting in the way... a part of Lelouch knew that if he had not used the Geass on Suzaku at that time, he himself would not be alive to regret the action.

It was... a necessary evil.

Finally, Lelouch made a last-ditch attempt as he used every bit of his body weight to try to push back into Suzaku to cease his forward momentum.

"Suzaku, please! Just stop a minute so we can talk! Aagh!"

Suzaku shoved Lelouch forward. In all these years nothing had changed. Lelouch was no match for Suzaku when it came to a test of strength. If anything "changed", it would only be in the regard that Suzaku had grown so much stronger since he was an already abnormally strong child... while Lelouch... Lelouch only grew marginally stronger...

Lelouch bit his lip to stop sound from passing between his trembling lips. Suzaku had tightened his grip on Lelouch's arm as he was being dragged down the hall to where the Emperor waited, cutting off the flow of blood in his arm.

Lelouch suddenly inhaled sharply. He mistakenly thought shutting off the flow of blood to his arm would suffice. It did not, though. Suzaku was only pacified well enough after twisting Lelouch's arm. Lelouch did not know when Suzaku had unfastened part of the uniform to make this possible, but he had... and it was not even anything Lelouch could use to his advantage.

He had one arm free of the uniform, but Suzaku held it in a near-crushing grip as he twisted it. The pain alone was almost enough to drive Lelouch to his knees, but he refused to show that much weakness. Besides... Lelouch had a vivid impression that even if he did drop to his knees, Suzaku would not take compassion on him, would not pity him, would not even wait a few moments for him to recover.

Lelouch was certain Suzaku would, unfazed, drag him along the floor.

"We have nothing to discuss, **_Zero_**." Suzaku's cold, steely words came out just above a whisper, but Lelouch heard every word as clearly as if Suzaku had shouted them. The intensity which Suzaku used sent chills up Lelouch's spine.

Lelouch was silenced. He was not certain if it came from him truly beginning to grasp Suzaku's loathing of him, or because he knew trying to reason with Suzaku- or even to make him pause for a moment- was pointless. Perhaps he feared Suzaku would lose control and he would no longer be able to bring before the Emperor the relatively undamaged prize. Just a little more. Lelouch knew that was all it would take. Just a little more pressure and Suzaku could snap Lelouch's arm.

Lelouch knew if he said just one more thing that Suzaku could not turn a deaf ear to, his arm would be broken in the following moment.

So, Lelouch remained quiet. While he was in incredible pain, and while he was finding it hard to continue to walk (though Suzaku had no problem shoving him along), he saw no advantage to compounding the pain. If it would make it so Suzaku would call a temporary truce so they could go rescue Nunnally, Lelouch would accept he had to pay for it by receiving a broken bone. He would not be as useful to Nunnally in that condition, but at least he would be there to help save her.

However, he was sure seeing him with a broken bone would not change Suzaku's mind. Even knowing he broke Lelouch's arm would not change Suzaku's mind. No. The only result would be Lelouch ending up with an injury that would cause him a lot of pain and take a couple months to heal... Assuming he lived that long.

Onward they went, Lelouch careful to keep pace and to not agitate Suzaku any farther. He also grew more sick with each step they took. This time, it had nothing to do with the pain in his arm or even the fact that Nunnally was still in danger. No. It stemmed from Lelouch knowing he was being brought before _him_... in such a humiliating fashion.

Lelouch knew where the Emperor, where his _father_, would be waiting.

That's all for this time! Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear any thoughts you have! Please review!


	4. Chapter 5

Happy New Year! This is the first post of the new year! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Finally, they reached two closed, tall, wide doors. They paused at the same time. It may not have been as well timed as it had been if it were not for the fact that the doors were closed and Suzaku would need to open one. That required them pausing. Otherwise, Lelouch would have stopped a moment after Suzaku- because the pain in his arm would have immediately increased because he kept trying to go when Suzaku had stopped.

However, in the next moment, Lelouch came to find out the closed doors were not the only reason they stopped just outside of this place. Once again, Suzaku acted quickly. This time, though, Lelouch knew the moment he made his move.

While last time Lelouch did not know when Suzaku had unfastened part of the prison uniform, this time, he knew the instant Suzaku was changing something... only due to the fact that his arm was suddenly not in as much pain.

Lelouch knew everything Suzaku did as he was doing it- and did not even have to look. All because of how Suzaku moved his arm. Yet, even though Lelouch could trace each spilt second by how Suzaku moved his arm around, it still amazed him how quickly Suzaku completed the action... and frightened him.

In a matter of a scant two or three moments, Lelouch had gone from his arm being twisted to the fasten being set back into place. Lelouch wanted so much to bring his arm in front of himself and rub it, but he was not allowed that. Moreover, he resolved to himself not to show relief or pain. Displaying either of these to Suzaku was bad enough. He had avoided what he could, but it was, nonetheless, evident to Suzaku what he was inflicting upon Lelouch and how it was making him suffer.

Now, though, he needed to act. Truly act. He could not let pain, fear, relief- any weakness show.

He was about to appear before... _him_.

No.

He was being _dragged_ before _him_.

Suzaku opened one of the doors, Lelouch's upper arm tightly within his grip. He brought his once best friend down the long throne room... along the majestic red carpet... along the path Lelouch had not travelled since he was a boy.

He, a prince of Britannia, always had to arrange a "meeting" to see his father. He could not just go to see him when he wanted to see his own father; it had to be arranged.

Now, a "meeting" had once again been arranged. Once again, Lelouch was coming to see his father in this place. Yet, unlike those other times, Lelouch did not want to see the Emperor. Not like _this_.

As soon as the door opened, Suzaku pushed Lelouch inside. Lelouch hardly noticed. His eyes were fixed on the one directly in line to the door. The one at the far end of the room. The one who sat elevated above the rest of the room.

Yes, there he sat. The mighty Emperor upon his throne... looking down his nose at his own flesh and blood. He held not a trace of gladness to see him, no warmth... no fatherly tenderness.

It was not that Lelouch wanted those things from that man, it was not that he expected any such thing... it just repulsed him to be brought before this man in such a fashion. The humiliation. As for the Emperor... he could _gloat_.

Lelouch forgot all about the potential remnant telltale sign Suzaku had slapped him. Did any trace of it still show? Lelouch did not know, nor did he care any longer. So long had it been since he saw this man, since he saw his father, face to face. He saw him on the television and in the newspaper. That was all. Not since he left the homeland when he was a child had he seen this man in flesh and blood.

Blood.

That was what he wanted.

This man's blood running red upon his delicate white hands.

He yearned for payback- no. _Justice_. He yearned for this man to pay for what happened to his little sister, how she had been crippled. He yearned for this man to pay for not protecting his mother. She was a Knight of Honour, but a commoner by birth. She bore from her womb a prince and a princess. Yet, because she had not been born of a royal bloodline and because there were already so many offsprings of the Emperor and mothers driven to see their child upon the throne, few truly cared she died.

Most would have been glad. Certainly few would have prevented it if they could.

Lelouch believed, once upon a time, that Charles loved Marianne. Because of this, and because she died and Nunnally was crippled, it hurt that much more for a small boy to believe that his father, who loved his mother and who was also the most powerful man in the world, did not- _would not_- prevent the woman he loved from dying.

Hurt from losing his mother, pain at watching his little sister live each day crippled, and anguish at the betrayal he felt by his father caused the young boy to grow angry in his helplessness and confusion.

Confusion and helplessness festered into bitterness over the years. This man before him was still the most powerful man in the world. He had grown more powerful over these years. Yet, compassion in him still lacked. Moreover, instead of preventing Marianne from being murdered and sparing the breakup of the family, him and Nunnally being sent to Japan, Lelouch hating his father so much he wanted to annihilate all his offsprings, Suzaku murdering his father, Clovis' death, Euphy's death, the deaths of so very many... instead of preventing those, Charles now had Lelouch's life in his hands...

...and would probably now increase the evil which was set into motion upon Marianne's death.

_Vengeance could be mine here and now!_ Lelouch realized, his chest heaving from the sheer rage swelling within his slender frame. _If only I had a gun and was not bound like a common criminal- agh!_

Lelouch had not noticed just how close they had come to the foot of the steps leading up to the throne of the Emperor. Not until now. Suzaku had hit the back of his knees to make him drop to his knees- yet he did not stop there. He followed through with slamming his upper body to the floor.

"Rrrg!" Lelouch rumbled in a low growl. This was worse than he imagined. _Much_ worse. He figured he would be made to bow before the Emperor, before his father, but this? To be made to lie flat on his face as though he were prostrating himself before this man? It went beyond humiliating. _It_...

Despite the feelings boiling within Lelouch, this act did make sense. Suzaku was the one who knelt before the Emperor. The conquering hero had to be above the subjugated person. The conquered person could have no dignity. Thus, he was forced to be upon his face before the mighty Emperor of Britannia.

"The former seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it, my errant son?"

"HOW DARE YOU-!" Lelouch growled, raising his upper body off the floor to look at the man who talked down to him, who sent him to a foreign land, who let his sister be crippled and his mother die, the very one who he wanted to make fall, the very one he had rebelled against.

"Erg!" Lelouch's face suddenly smacked against the red carpet, a heavy hand upon his head. The voice which followed was no less heavy.

"You _won't_ use your Geass."

"Grrr!" Lelouch growled, frustrated and helpless. At the very least he wanted to be able to carry out his vengeance upon the Emperor- even in this state, even bound, even unable to defend himself against Suzaku, even if... Suzaku would have turned on him and killed him for ordering the Emperor to "Die".

That's right. He had Geass. He did not need a gun nor to be unbound. He only needed to make eye contact with his father and give but one word.

He did not want to leave Nunnally behind, he did not want to entrust her care to the one who yearned for his death and simply hope Suzaku could differentiate between him and his litte sister; yet... at least he would have been able to make the one who caused his pain and anger pay.

Now, he would not be granted even that much. He could not kill his father using Geass, and he could not even potentially lose his life for his goal.

"Your Majesty, I have a request. Please, Sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round. The twelve strongest Knights of the Britannian Empire." Suzaku's voice came out clear, strong, determined...

and cold.

Severe.

He knew what he wanted and he was not hesitating to go for it, he was not second-guessing himself... and he showed no signs of regret.

"As a reward for capturing Zero, is that it?" the Emperor inquired in a voice that mixed amusement, his own sort of severity at such a request being made of one who was not even born of Britannia, and as though... he might actually consider such a request.

It was not Suzaku's voice who spoke next to confirm he felt an Eleven should have such an honoured position within the Britannian structure, nor did he deny that was his request. It was Lelouch whose shocked voice met Suzaku's ears.

"You-?!"

"I told you before, Lelouch, that I was going to change this world from the inside."

"Even if it means selling out your friends?!" Lelouch roared. Deep down, despite all that happened, despite how little Suzaku had been able to stand to so much as look at him without wanting to pulverize him, Lelouch believed they were still, at their core, friends. He thought that they hit a major rough patch in their relationship... but it was still one that could be overcome.

Perhaps he was naïve to think such a thing, to still be clinging to such a notion after what he just went through. Yet...

"That's right."

Suzaku's resolved, not regretful answer was like the final blow to Lelouch. In his heart of hearts he clung to the deep bond he thought the two of them had forged all those summers ago.

Perhaps he was just foolishly clinging to a past lost to the flow of time. He often called Suzaku a fool. Perhaps, though, this proved it was not Suzaku who was the fool, but rather, he who was the fool for he was the one who let the past hold him back and weaken him. He was the one who let words that would be meaningless from all others cut him to his quick.

Worst of all, Lelouch did not even realize the impact Suzaku turning his back on him would have until this very moment.

There was another feeling which rushed to meet the one pounding within his heart. A rapidly growing sense of horror and betrayal like he had not felt before.

How could this one, this boy he had once thought of as his protector when they were children, the boy he wanted to be at Nunnally's side, the one he...

How could this boy he came to regard as his first and only true friend... turn out to be so much like the man he hated the most?

This... had become much worse than he imagined: Suzaku did not just want to bring Euphy's murderer to justice... he wanted to _use_ Lelouch... Just as the Emperor used his son...

The Emperor laughed in a deep, pleased, yet vicious manner. It sent a shiver down Lelouch's spine.

"Very well! I like the answer you just gave him. Now then, as a Knight of the Round I order you, cover up his left eye."

"Yes, Your majesty."

Suzaku tightened his grip on Lelouch's hair and raised his head while carrying out his first order as a Knight of the Round.

"My unworthy son who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince. Still, there's another way we can make use of him," Charles revealed, stepping nearer and nearer to the one who lay pinned to the floor.

"What?!" Lelouch's shaking voice asked. A shot rippled through his heart. His hands were covered with cold sweat in an instant, though he had yet to know his father's ill plans for him.

"I will rewrite your memory about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally."

"Kk! No! Geass!"

"You'll remember none of it. You'll just be insignificant."

"No! Stop! You're stealing what's most precious to me again! First my mother and now you're taking Nunnally!" Lelouch shouted, wriggling, trying to break away from Suzaku, the fingers forcing his eyelid to remain open, and... _those_ eyes.

"Charles zi Britannia engraves into you-" the Emperor continued, ruthlessly.

"STOP IT!" Lelouch cried, praying in his heart for some path of escape. His father to stop; Suzaku to snap to his senses, realizing what this man was taking after having already taken so much from him, from Nunnally, from Suzaku himself, and from Japan; for him to be able to close his eye and avoid the power of Geass then a distraction of some sort to come and allow him to run away- _something. _**_Anything_**.

"False memories of a false life."

"AAAAAH!"

Lelouch's mind wrestled against the invader for but a moment. Swiftly, he felt himself slipping away, being erased. He did not feel being rewritten. He did not feel anything... Nothing except loss and a weight which made him unable to continue the struggle- physically or mentally.

Suzaku watched his former friend as his eye lost consciousness. His body went limp under Suzaku's hands. Suzaku lowered him slightly before letting him fall the rest of the way to the floor. Suzaku was sure his face contacting the floor hurt, though he was not conscious to register the pain or react to it. Suzaku even thought Lelouch might wake up a bit sore. That part, of course, completely depended on how long it would be until Zero- no, _Lelouch_- woke up.

He would no longer remember he was Zero. Once again, he would be Lelouch. Only Lelouch...

A Lelouch with bloodstained hands and a false innocence written into him.

At these thoughts, Suzaku could not help but swell with rage again, though he managed to keep most of his composure. Lelouch would no longer be a threat- or nuisance- to Britannia. If the Emperor did what Suzaku thought, he would be much like the Lelouch Suzaku knew before he donned the mask of Zero.

It disgusted Suzaku.

Lelouch could live in a make-believe world where he had done no serious wrong. Only common sins. Not anything like what he had done as Zero. The crime he had committed against Euphy. He would remember none of it. He would not feel any guilt or remorse or even feel that nagging part of his conscience that whispered to him how he needed to atone.

None of it.

Lelouch would just gone on living a lie, living a peaceful lie. He would go on _living_.

There was a small part in Suzaku which thought the Emperor might have a more cruel path set before his son than to return to a normal life, but somehow, Suzaku doubted it. Maybe it had not so much to do with him being able to read the Emperor or to come up with a list of things the Emperor might do, so he would then know which options were most likely, maybe it had more to do with him yearning for one outcome for Lelouch and fearing a much lighter fate would be granted to him.

As he gazed upon the boy who, moments earlier, had been struggling against him, had been so desperate to get away, to stop the Geass from being used upon him, the one who was powerless against both him and the Emperor... Suzaku could not help but feel a sense of satisfaction.

Finally, Lelouch knew what it felt like to be stripped of his will, to have an absolute power used against him, to be unable to stop it. Just as Lelouch used his Geass to make him want to live and had corrupted his convictions in the process, now Lelouch could not stand against someone else's demands from being forced upon him.

Even so, even with as fitting as this poetic justice was... he wanted more. He wanted blood. He wanted this carpet to run red with the blood of the one who robbed Euphemia li Britannia of her young life.

As he dreaded, the Emperor did not issue the death penalty, but instead, chose to let Lelouch live. He would be used of the Emperor, but even so... the one whose hands were stained with Euphy's blood was still _alive_.

"You seem distressed."

The observation from the commanding voice snapped Suzaku back to his surroundings. He realized he had lost himself in his thoughts- and had been glaring down at the unconscious body of his former best friend.

Suzaku quickly glanced up at the Emperor, then he bowed his head and took a more formal position.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"You may relax, Sir Kururugi," the Emperor stated. He spoke not with a soothing voice as if to set Suzaku at ease, but almost one of amusement, as if humoured by the fact he just made this Eleven one of the strongest Knights in the land... as if humoured by the fact that a supposed best friend of his son could so easily give him up for position and power.

"Majesty," Suzaku said, lowering the arm he had bent formally in front of his chest, though he remained on his knee.

"I am aware of your feelings for Euphemia. She would have been moved."

The words were stated with a direction. Again, they were not to provide any sort of comfort to Suzaku- they were merely leading to a core statement.

As for Suzaku, those words struck a cord somewhere deep inside him. A small voice whispered to him that it could very well be true that Euphy would be moved at his love and devotion to her. However, that voice softly whispering to him also told him that, were she here to say it, she would not want him to sell Lelouch to the Emperor because he killed her.

Suzaku knew, at this moment, in the moments, the minutes, the hours leading up to this point in time, that he was going against his princess' wishes. He knew in his heart she would not have wanted him to betray Lelouch.

She was just that kind of woman. Irreproachable, pure, loving- even to the family who gunned her down.

That voice whispering these truths to Suzaku... it was this voice that he crushed under the weight of this fiery rage.

It did not matter he knew what his princess- his love- would have wanted. It did not matter how he knew she would have shown Lelouch mercy. All that mattered was that she was no longer here. Because of this...

...Suzaku sought _vengeance_.

"I am sure you are wondering why I chose to keep him alive."

The Emperor paused, looking into the face of the newest Round. Suzaku spoke not a word and perhaps he had been trying to keep his face expressionless. Perhaps he, despite his fury directed toward the unconscious boy next to him, perhaps even in his fury he did listen to another voice. Perhaps that voice was telling him not to start off his new position by questioning the man who appointed him a Knight of the Round. Perhaps, even though his reaction would be understandable, he did not want to overstep a line.

Any effort failed. He held too much pain and anger inside him to remove it from his countenance.

The Emperor continued. "He will be my bait. I have use for him and I don't want to waste this opportunity to make use of him. He will be under close watch, though. This will accomplish two things. The first, of course, being the capture of my prey. The second is to make sure his memory remains sealed away.

"After I have want I want he will have outlived his usefulness... and I will issue his punishment." The Emperor's lips curled into a knowing, cruel grin. "I'm certain you will be only to happy to obey me at that time."

"Majesty." Suzaku formally folded his arm in front of himself, reaffirming his servitude to the Emperor. A weight had been lifted, knowing the Emperor would deal to Lelouch his just deserts... in due time.

* * *

That's all for this time! Reviews are an author's bread and butter... Please feed us! ;)


End file.
